This device includes a rotary cutter and creaser die on a sleeve cooperating with a rotary anvil sleeve of more ductil material than the cutting and creasing rules secured on the die sleeve. Both sleeves are mounted on cylinders geared together for operation from any suitable source, such as being geared to a printing press from which the printed sheet material is fed.
The cutting and creasing rules are individually triangular in cross-section, and have concave lateral sides between the cutting and creasing blade edge. The base or back-surface is also concave. The edges between the concave base and lateral sides are right angular, with vertical sides and horizontal bottom surfaces, the bottom surfaces being in the same plane. The desired pattern or configurations of the carton cuts and creases are delineated on the die sleeve, and fingers are struck up from the sleeve in such pattern or configuration, in pairs of opposed fingers to thus hold and secure the rules for the die surface.
Obviously, the device may be used with any suitable type of sheet material, such as heavy paper, corrugated paper, appropriately thin sheet metal or the like. The cutting rules have sharp edges, the creasing rules have blunt edges, and a perforation line-making rule has alternate portions of sharp edges and blunt edges. The rules are of a triangular cross section that they may be bent or curved to provide any desired pattern or configuration and be secured to a die sleeve for operation in this device.
Cartons are generally cut from flat sheets of cardboard which may have been previously printed if desired. As such, the individual flat sheets must be handled individually, necessitating much additional labor, even when the sheets are cut by a rotary cutter passing over the table anvil. With this invention, all this labor is eliminated, the anvil as well as the die are rotary and cylindrical, and the invention is geared to and thus synchronized with the carton printing press, so that the roll of material passes through the printing press and then through this device, whereupon the cutout printed cartons are deposited at a collecting station and the waste sheet material is collected in a roll for disposal.